gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sparrow
}} ---- }} |modelname = sparrow |handlingname = SPARROW |textlabelname = SPARROW }} The Sparrow is a helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Design 3D Universe The Sparrow is based on the (more specifically on the "G-series"), a light helicopter distinguished by its small cab and an exposed welded-tube tail rotor, resulting in a lightweight vehicle. The Sparrow retained its design between games, aside from the door details on the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition, where the windows are more squared and straight than those on the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories renditions. The Sparrow is only available in a grey color in the Vice City renditions and white in the San Andreas rendition. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The helicopter appears slightly more compact than its original appearance, with the tail being reduced in size and no longer sporting the original exposed frame. Despite this, it still appears as a compact helicopter featuring machine guns. It only appears during certain missions, alongside the Defender, a similar attack helicopter. Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The helicopter handles quite well in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City compared to the Maverick due to its low weight, but has taken a slight downturn in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It can fit two people inside and is great for transporting a body guard in GTA Vice City or a homie in GTA San Andreas. While it's not as fast as the VCN Maverick or the News Chopper, the Sparrow is easier to use, being a perfect choice for practice flying. The helicopter's weak point is its uncovered engine. Although if the player hit any door in the helicopter, it will be removed like in cars, making the first helicopter to have removable doors, but few shots are enough to bring it out of the air, proving that it has no armor. 3D Universe Overview Variants Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Phnom Penh '86 - Spawns flying toward the opposite direction during the mission alongside a Sea Sparrow. * Supply & Demand - Some Cubans will attack the player from a Sparrow * Martha's Mug Shot - One spawns inside InterGlobal Studios for the player to use to quickly follow Candy Suxxx. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound - The Sparrow is one of the 32 vehicles wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound in the side-mission of the same name. Placed on the third list. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' The Sparrow only spawns in these areas (except the one in Downtown Vice City) after completing the mission Rub Out and entering them starts the Chopper Checkpoints side mission. *On a grassy area in Vice Point, across the Links View Apartment near an alleyway. *On a roof in Little Haiti. *By a set of stairs leading to the interior of the building in Downtown used in G-Spotlight after completing that mission. *On a roof across Apartment 3c in Ocean Beach. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *On the roof of Madd Dogg's mansion after completing A Home in the Hills. *On the roof of the Zombotech Corporation building in San Fierro after completion of the Pilot School. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *On a helipad at the Escobar International Airport after completing From Zero to Hero. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the tail rotor of the Sparrow appears dislocated, being placed on a considerable distance further back from the tail fin. Navigation }}de:Sparrow es:Sparrow pl:Sparrow Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Helicopters Category:Aircraft Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe